


Lucky

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Wes have a little fun after a mock trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Tyra. ;)

“I’d like to submit exhibit A,” Wes said, pinning Alex to the wall and kissing her neck. She burst into giggles.

“…Is exhibit A your penis?” 

Wes chuckled, sucking and leaving a kiss on the soft skin of her neck. 

“You’re supposed to come back with something else in legalese.” 

“Oh. Counsel in my chambers,” she whispered in his ear, “Now.”

She pulled him by his tie to her bedroom. Wes was so thankful her roommates were out. He was still irritated that she won the mock trial. She saw an opening, and she took it, slamming him hard and leaving him out to dry. But honestly, he wasn't that upset. 

Alex shut the door and locked it, turning to Wes with a coy smile. He kissed her harder, both of them working on the buttons on each other’s button-down shirts. Alex had his pants down a minute later and pushed him down on the bed, pressing her lips to his erection through his boxers. He moaned, running his fingers through her hair. She pulled his boxers down and stroked him until he was hard. Wes sat up, pulling her down on the bed and pulling down her skirt. 

He stroked her through her panties and she moaned softly. With a mischievous look, he pulled down her panties and leaned in, letting his tongue slide between her lips. If she was moaning before, she was really moaning now as he snaked his tongue in and out, tasting her. He dragged his tongue up and over her clit, giving her a small taste of pleasure before teasing her and going to the inside of her thigh and kissing and licking. He moved up and sucked her nipple, teasing her with a bit of teeth.

“Wes,” she groaned. He moved further down and dipped a finger in the heat. She was soaking wet, and he was unbearably hard from the sounds she was making. He went to her bedside table and got out a condom and lube. She sat up, kissing him as he rolled the condom on and spread on the lubricant.

“You ready?”

“Yes, Wes,” she laughed before spreading out on the bed. He bit his lip as he slid in her, into that delicious heat. She moaned, her eyes half-lidded. He started out slow, sliding in and out gently, but he could hardly control himself, and soon Alex was telling him to go harder and faster.

He thrust harder and sped up, one hand on her hip and another fondling her breast, playing with the nipple. She was getting louder and Wes wasn't sure he could hold off his orgasm for long. She ran a hand up his chest, feeling his sweaty skin before pinching his nipple lightly. He let out a noise that was either out of pleasure or surprise, or maybe both. 

Alex was panting and gripping Wes’ arm. Soon she cried out, wrenching Wes’ own orgasm from him as she tightened around him. Wes moaned and rode out his orgasm. They laid there, panting, both sweaty and spent. He pulled out and threw away the condom before jumping on the bed beside her, kissing at her neck. She chuckled and ran her fingers through his hair. “I think you should lose more often.”

“Maybe _you_ should lose. You don’t know what _my_ victory sex looks like,” Wes mumbled, kissing her lips.

“I guess I’ll never know, then,” she said. He poked her side and she burst out laughing. He rolled on top of her, kissing her until she was sighing. “Maybe you’ll get lucky.”

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. “I feel like the luckiest man in the world already.”


End file.
